


A Snog and a Cuddle

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snog and a Cuddle

**Title:** A Snog and a Cuddle  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** The boys take a night off.  
 **Word Count:** 630  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #4: Firelight.  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)**angela_snape**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Snog and Cuddle

~

It was quiet when Harry let himself into the house that evening. _Maybe Severus is still in the lab,_ he thought as he removed his outer robes. At Harry’s urging, Severus was making gift potions for all of their friends this Christmas, and grumbling about it as he did it.

Harry grinned. He knew Severus was enjoying the work, despite the complaints.

Stretching his arms over his head, Harry sighed. _I wonder if Severus would be willing to skip the exotic experimentation tonight?_ he thought, wistful.

“Tired?” Severus asked from behind him, startling him.

Harry nodded. “A bit,” he admitted, sheepish. “We've had some intense nights lately.”

“Indeed.” Severus stared at him for a moment. “So you would be...amenable to taking a night off from your Kink book?” He looked almost...hopeful.

“Yes!” Relieved, Harry threw his arms around Severus’ neck, pulling him into a snog that lasted several moments. “I was afraid you’d insist on sticking to the kink schedule,” he whispered when they’d pulled apart to breathe.

“Doubtful. I am far older than you, Harry, I need recovery time. Now, before we get distracted again,” Severus murmured, pulling further away, “perhaps we should decide what we _are_ going to do.”

“How about we eat dinner then curl up next to the fire and snuggle?” Harry suggested.

“Snuggle?” Severus made a face. “Acceptable, I suppose.”

Harry grinned. “Oh, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Severus shook his head. “Lead on, then.”

~

Dinner consisted of roast chicken, potatoes and peas; pudding was leftover chocolate cake. By the time they got to the study, both men were comfortably full.

Waving his wand at a large armchair, Severus charmed it bigger and sat down, dragging Harry with him. Harry quickly curled up next to him, face tucked into his neck. Summoning a blanket, Severus arranged it over them so they were enclosed in a warm cocoon facing the fire.

“What do you think we should we do tomorrow?” Harry whispered as they sat watching the flickering flames.

“You have work and I am still making gift potions,” Severus murmured back. “I imagine we’ll be engaged in our usual activities.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant later. At night.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “From the book.”

“Ah. Well, thus far we've managed to stumble onto several pleasurable kinks entirely by accident,” Severus said. “Perhaps we shouldn’t over think it.”

“I guess.” Harry’s hand slipped over Severus’ chest and abdomen. “Some of the things they talk about in the book are...strange, though.”

“Strange?”

"Um, yeah. Just...some things look painful."

“Have you been reading ahead?” Severus asked, sounding amused.

“A bit.” Harry’s hand shifted again, burrowing into Severus’ trousers. “That chapter on piercings doesn't sound that great to me, for example.”

Severus shivered, drawing Harry closer. “Piercings can be quite pleasurable, but they are not things we would do on a whim.”

“Yeah.” Harry’s lips brushed against Severus’ neck. “Some other things seem pretty hot, though.”

“Oh?” Severus smiled and widened his legs as Harry’s hand began to explore in earnest.

“Mm. There’s something called rimming that didn't sound half bad.” Harry’s face was now flushed with more than just the heat of the fire.

“Rimming is delectable,” Severus purred. “We shall _definitely_ explore that.”

“Cool.” Harry was mouthing Severus’ jaw now.

“Indeed.” Severus swallowed hard. “I thought we were just cuddling tonight?”

“Well,” Harry said, tilting his head back and grinning flirtatiously up at Severus through his eyelashes, “I thought maybe we could snog, too.”

Lowering his head, Severus whispered against Harry’s lips, “That would be acceptable.” And although they ended up doing much more than merely snogging and cuddling, neither one complained in the end.

~


End file.
